A plurality of different types of devices are commonly used as kitchen utensils for individual purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,044 discloses a jar top remover comprising a molded rubber-like member of stepped frustro-conical configuration with axially extending ribs on the inner surfaces of the cylindrical walls and is very useful in loosening and removing caps for jars and bottles of different diameters. In addition, there are a large variety of pot holders, usually formed of fabric possibly insulated with asbestos, but frequently one of these holders is insufficient to properly insulate a person's hand from the heat of the utensil. On the other hand, two of the holders when used together tend to slip so that they can cause an accident which may result not only in the dropping of the container, but in the loss of the contents and possibly burning or scalding of the user.
Moreover, there are devices such as steel wool and the like that are quite capable of scrubbing food adhering to the inner surfaces of pots and pans, but these devices cannot be used on containers that are lined with Teflon or enamel, which now is in popular usage, because they will scratch the surfaces and render the coatings useless or at least disfigured. Furthermore, the steel wool, sponges and like scrubbing devices are unsanitary because they entrap food particles that are retained even after thorough washing, that can spoil and become contaminated between usage. Various substitute scrubbers that have come on the market are not really efficient for the purpose. Finally, disc shaped stoppers of three or four inches or so in diameter are frequently used for closing the outlets of sinks, tubs or the like, but this is a separate and distinct utensil as are the other three types of utensils.